Out of the Walls
by warpedcolumbia
Summary: Seras is being stalked, Walter is being reactivated, and Integra is...jealous? vengeful? scared? ^_^...my first fanfic...r&r, ty ty...
1. Yes, Master

BANG!  
  
Integra was at the shooting range again, loosing her temper on a target.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Sure it angered her that Alucard had created a vampire without her consent. There were other ways he could have killed the priest. But she had a more pressing thought...that vampire, that police officer...was a girl.  
  
It had never really occurred to Integra before. But was it possible that Alucard had made that police girl a vampire for...other reasons?  
  
Integra (never one to underestimate a situation) supposed that to some people, the police girl was attractive. But her beauty was so superficial...and she had no strength, no willpower at all. Certainly not what Integra would have considered Alucard's "type" if such a creature could have a "type." Would Alucard have chosen somebody more...intense?  
  
Somebody more like her?  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Hellsing certainly didn't need anymore vampires, anyway. Especially not such a novice vampire. Alucard should have known better. The idiot hadn't even begun to drink blood yet, probably sickened at the thought. No strength of character at all. No force for her to accept her new life, her fate...  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Suddenly Alucard's shape drifted lazily down from the ceiling.  
  
"A very good evening to you, Ms. Hellsing."  
  
Integra was startled, but tried not to show it.  
  
"It would do you good not to randomly sprout out of the air like that."  
  
"Would it really?" Alucard casually adjusted his hat in the reflection on the window. "I've been awaiting your orders about the latest outbreaks of freak vampires."  
  
"Did you really think it would help the Hellsing Organization to give us this unexperienced, novice vampire?"  
  
Alucard gazed at Integra, seemingly amused.  
  
"I'm sure I always have the best interests of your beloved Hellsing Organization at heart."  
  
Integra turned away. "That police girl...she's not...she's not..."  
  
Alucards figure began to fade. Just before his face drifted away, he grinned at Integra.   
  
"You're aiming a bit too far to the left...Master." 


	2. Claimed

Seras stood on the corner, the breeze ruffling her hair as she attempted to stand at attention, but lack of sleep was claiming her. She was on a solo patrol, Master was trusting her to use her new vampiric powers, Master wouldn't like it if she wussed out again, Master was counting her to at least stay awake, wasn't he? Watch...watch...something might be lurking...  
  
And then she saw it.  
  
It could only have been out of the corner of her eye. But she very distinctly saw a outline of a man, in the shadows. Coming closer. Closer. Closer.  
  
Then everything was black, and she slept.  
  
The next time she was awake, she was in bed. But not her four-poster coffin...It was dimly lit with fluorescent lights...and she was in...a hospital room?!  
  
She saw the figures of Sir Integra, and her Master...and as she slipped in and out of consciousness, she picked up on their conversation.  
  
"The police girl will have to go."  
  
"Integra, this is not the girl's fault, she could not have helped it if some random drunk on the street decided to attack her!"  
  
"She should have been more alert! She should have defended herself. She should have..."  
  
"Yes, Integra, I know."  
  
"She should have never joined Hellsing in the first place. You should have never made her join."  
  
"This is how things should be. It is not how they are."  
  
"Do we have a report on who it was that attacked?"  
  
Walter...had Walter been there all along? Walter stepped in from the shadows.  
  
"Yes, Sir Integra. But the troubling news was this series of messages sent to Ms. Seras Victoria's email address. The gist and thrust of most of them was something on the lines of 'I will come to you soon, my vampiric angel. We will fly away together. I will set you free.' There is no need to say this seems to be a very serious situation. Oh, and yes, we believe it was one George Blindaman, a noted freak vampire, who did the attack..."  
  
"Alucard."  
  
"Yes, Integra."  
  
"Take care of it."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
And Seras slipped out of consciousness again... 


	3. Rewakening the Angel

I never did notes before, so here's a note now! Hellsing and everything related to it doesn't belong to me. Duh. So there you go. (oh yeah, and this odd fanfic is dedicated to Kitsy, cuz i love her)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Walter and Alucard walked along the dank, dusty corridors of the Hellsing house.  
  
"So, Walter, what have you gotten anything new for me lately?"  
  
Alucard was obviously enjoying his latest bit of fun. Alucard always got to have the fun...Walter turned to Alucard, his face flushed, possibly with embarrasment, or maybe even envy.  
  
"Actually, Alucard, I was wondering if you might do me a favor."  
  
Alucard looked intrigued. Of course he would look intrigued, Walter had never asked him a favor before.  
  
"You know, of course, how long it has been since I have officially fought..."  
  
Since we fought off the Nazis together, Walter thought silently.  
  
"Its really been too long. I've found myself longing for the days when I was active."  
  
"So you would like to do this mission?"  
  
"Oh yes, Alucard, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
"Well I'm sure that if I left it in your hands, all would be taken care of, thus Integra's wishes would be followed."  
  
"So you'll let me?"  
  
Alucard grinned. "I'd be honored to see the Angel of Death at work again."  
  
"Oh thank you, Sir..." Walter walked down the corridor alone, positively shining with the happiness of a little schoolboy, Alucard thought. As Walter left the room, Alucard found himself wondering aloud to himself.  
  
"So the Angel of Death wants to protect the police girl's honor..."  
  
Integra entered the corridor silently, and upon seeing Alucard, decided to surprise Alucard much as he had done earlier. As she opened her mouth to speak, Alucard, still facing the other way, spoke.  
  
"It would do you good not to randomly sprout out of doors like that, Ms. Hellsing."  
  
"W-would it really?" she said, dumbstruck. Regaining her wits, she retorted, "So the Angel of Death has taken your mission."  
  
"I thought it wise." Alucard lost none of his smug look.  
  
Integra coughed. "It would have done you good to run it by me first."  
  
"I took care of it."  
  
So you did, Integra thought to herself silently. She lit up a cigar, and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes in frustration.  
  
"You shouldn't worry yourself so much, Integra. Things will work out in the end."  
  
She glared at him. "How can you know?"  
  
Alucard sighed. A major lapse for him. "I don't." 


	4. Those Old Familiar Faces

ok, back with more. i don't own hellsing. and this is short, but the next one will be longer, don't worry...  
  
*******************************  
  
Walter walked through the dim alleyway with little apprehension. He felt the adrenalin rushing through his veins-this was where he was meant to be. This was what he was meant to do. The Angel of Death thrived off of danger and the rush of the hunt.  
  
He had gotten an address through an anonymous source. 613 Grimswood Place. He was taken a back route, hoping to surprise the freak by crashing in through the back door. Hopefully he would be home. Walter had made sure to have the place monitored beforehand, but this George Blindaman guy could have snuck out...could he have? No matter. Walter had his floss ready, nothing could stop him now.  
  
He slowly creaked the door open. And there, sitting on a couch, almost as if he had been waiting for him. An old enemy. A new foe. Back from his own undeath, wearing his trademark hat with the patch of an eye on it...  
  
Walter's body tensed with recognition. A severe pain in his stomach...and all went black. 


	5. Blame

beep...beep...beep...beep...  
  
What was that noise? And where was she? The cold of the stiff bench sent prickles up Integra's spine...and as she looked up into the fluorescent lighting of the room, and down onto the bed in front of her, she discovered the figure of an old man, lying as though dead...and it all came back to her like a cold, life-sucking wave: Walter. Shot.  
  
Had she been in this hospital room all night? The cramp in her neck told her yes. It must be very early, the Police Girl was still asleep.  
  
That Police Girl...  
  
That Police Girl. This was all her damn fault. Her fault Walter was shot in the stomach, her fault Walter lay on the bed in a coma, her fault Walter might be dying and she would never hear him say, "Good morning, Sir Integra," ever again...  
  
When Integra's father died, Walter was there for her, like having her father still there, almost. Walter was family. Walter was everything the Hellsing Organization stood for: dedication, honor, duty...  
  
Alucard.  
  
Alucard did this.  
  
Integra got up, still shaky on her feet, and ran out the door, racing through the halls. Alucard. She had to find Alucard. If Alucard hadn't been so set on seeing the damned Angel of Death back in action again, Walter would be ok. He probably just wanted time to spend with his precious new apprentice. Damn those vampires. Damn them!  
  
As she turned the next corner, she tripped, sending her cascading down the slippery hallway. Lying on her back, she saw a flicker of the figure of a scarecrow-man in the distance, then, with an ache in her head, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
next chapter: DREAM SEQUENCE! 


	6. Reunions

o.O authors note:  
  
yeah, i'm back. finally. i've been meaning to continue this one for AGES, but i just didn't know how i wanted it to work out. now i've got an idea in mind, and, due to popular demand, this chapter is longer. i'm working on the length thing. its HARD. i know how i want the story to be read, and i like short chapters. but still...i'm working on it. i'm a devotee of the * key...haha. well, anyway, please enjoy, and as always, REVIEW! i love commentary...tee hee....  
  
-warp  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
It was early morning, and dawn was slowly spreading her feathery pink-gold wings across the sky. The air was thick with humidity and tangible darkness, and the only sounds that broke the delicate silence were that of the wind gently rustling the branches of a tree, and a gasp of startled breath from Sir Integra as the figure of a man she knew all too well partially eclipsed the sunrise as he emerged over the hill.  
  
She could have recognized him anywhere, the tall, stocky frame, the broad shoulders, the salt-and-pepper beard, the crystal blue eyes, just like hers. The cold, order-loving face. The warm smile.  
  
"Father!" she cried with the utmost joy, and it was like she was in the body of her twelve-year old self, or had perhaps never left, as she ran to him and was enveloped in his arms. Hot tears melted her icy eyes. "I've missed you. God, I've missed you."   
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I can't stay for long." She rubbed her nose, eyes wide with regret. "But I've got so much to ask you! How's mother? And all of the soldiers? Is Walter going to be alright? Is God a man or a woman? What's heaven like?"  
  
Her father's figure started to fade. "I'm so happy you're doing so well."  
  
"But Father! What's heaven like?"  
  
She could see the sunrise right through him.  
  
"I'm content, dear. That's heaven."  
  
"Will Walter be okay?"  
  
"Everything will turn out, Integra. I love you."  
  
He was gone. And Integra was forced into undesired consciousness.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Sir Integra? Wake up, Integra!"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Are you okay, Master?" whispered the creature leaning over her.  
  
Integra brought her hand to her cheek. Wet. Tears. Had she been dreaming? Where was she? Two supernaturally strong arms hoisted her onto her feet, two corpse-like cold hands check her head for bumps or bruises, two dark, red eyes looked surprised when Integra stumbled for a second, fell into his arms, and muttered, "What the hell is going on today?" before passing out again.  
  
Alucard carried her into the nearest hospital room, and laid her down on the bed. He dried her face off. Then she opened her eyes, for barely a minute. She gripped his hand, her eyes full of fear.  
  
Then she fell back asleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Seras Victoria awoke from a woozy, dreamless sleep. She was alone. The air seemed thick and hazy, and everything had a yellow tint. Angrily, she ripped and IV from her arm and stomped through the halls of the hospital, glancing into each room with detachment. Soon she came upon a room, scarcely lit, and the silhouette of her master, gripping a blonde woman's hand on the bed whose face she couldn't quite make out. Sir Integra...could it be Sir Integra? Seras caught a snippet of their conversation and leaned in closer.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"That I am."  
  
"What happened earlier? You seemed as if in a trance."  
  
"It's hard to explain."  
  
"Then don't." He turned away, glaring at Seras. He had smelled her already, she knew that. His voice was in her head, a single word. "Leave." She hurried down the hall. As she passed by, she again glanced into the rooms, hoping to see someone she knew. She saw a man with two broken legs, two little children, side by side, with matching casts, a lady who seemed to be missing a few toes, and...what was that? Could it be? Walter was in here as well? What happened? She skimmed her eyes across the room to land on a pack of papers by the bed. An address. A name. An email, sent to her address.  
  
Master's problems would have to wait. Seras Victoria had some stalker ass to kick. 


End file.
